brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquistadors/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, and a robot, Moby, are walking through an old convent. Tim reads from a guidebook. TIM: It says here that the convent of Santo Domingo, here, was originally a temple dedicated to the Sun, and was one of the most sacred spots in the Inca city of Cuzco. Man, I wish I could have seen that before it got torn down. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Who conquered the Inca and the Aztec? And how did they manage to defeat such powerful civilizations? From, Panfilo TIM: Well, Panfilo, learning the answer to that question was precisely the point of our trip to Peru. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well yeah, it would have been pretty cool to see it firsthand, but since 500 years have gone by, this is the next best thing. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Are you sure you want to take us? I mean, the last time we tried that... Moby presses a button on his forearm and they are transported back in time to the Incan city of Machu Picchu. TIM: This is amazing! We're in Machu Picchu, an Inca city built more than a mile up in the mountains. What year is it, Moby? MOBY: Beep! TIM: 1532! That's the same year Francisco Pizarro defeated Atahualpa, the Inca emperor! MOBY: Beep! TIM: Well, Pizarro was a conquistador. That’s a Spanish word that means conqueror. The conquistadors were European soldiers and adventurers who traveled to the Americas to colonize it. An image shows a map of Central and South America. TIM: Throughout the sixteenth century, they took over most of Latin America. MOBY: Beep? TIM: For the most part, they were violent and ruthless with the native people they encountered. An image shows a conquistador on horseback on a beach standing over enslaved native people who are carrying objects towards the conquistador's boat. TIM: Thousands were murdered and thousands more were forced into slave labor. A lot of factors came together to make this possible. An image shows Christopher Columbus and his heavily armed crew holding flags and crosses, claiming land for their country. Native people meet them peaceably. TIM: Christopher Columbus had just arrived in the New World, opening the door for many more Europeans to follow him. The Americas were rich in natural resources, especially precious metals like silver and gold. An animation zooms in on Columbus's face. His eyes turn to dollar signs. TIM: Since most of the conquistadors came from humble backgrounds, they saw a fantastic opportunity to gain wealth and power. An image of a conquistador in armor shows him planting a flag into the ground and claiming the land for his nation. TIM: They also fought for the glory of their home countries. Their missions were sponsored by kings and queens who were also hungry for money and power. An animation shows a conquistador presenting a chest full of gold and jewels to a king sitting on his throne. The king grins widely. TIM: Back then, the major European countries were competing against each other to form the biggest, richest empire. So after Columbus’s voyages, they set up American colonies as fast as they could. The idea was that whoever got the most land and the most loot could dominate the others. MOBY: Beep! TIM: You’re right. Religion was also a major factor. The Europeans viewed the natives like children. They needed to be taken care of, so their souls could be saved. An animation shows a priest popping up in newly claimed South American territory. He raises his right hand in a blessing. With the other hand, he holds a bible. TIM: So the conquistadors were always followed by priests who were tasked with converting people to Christianity. If anyone refused, punishment came down hard. MOBY: Beep? TIM: You’re right. The conquistadors overpowered many ancient civilizations, despite the fact that they were always outnumbered. An image shows the conquistador Pizarro. TIM: For example, here in 1532, Pizarro had fewer than 200 soldiers, and the Incas outnumbered him 10 to one. But he had steel swords, horses, and firearms, while the Incas only had bronze weapons and stone knives. An image shows a charging army of conquistadors with horses, spears, swords, and guns. Some native people lie flat on the ground while others attempt to run away. TIM: The conquistadors also had an additional advantage. An image shows three native people dead on the ground. They are covered in spots indicating smallpox. TIM: Sicknesses like smallpox had been around for centuries in Europe, but were completely unknown in the new world. The natives’ bodies were defenseless against them. An image shows Hernan Cortés, a conquistador. In the distance is his ship with a flag in front. TIM: In 1521, Hernan Cortés defeated the Aztec empire in Mexico. He managed to seize their capital city through cunning military strategy, but also because smallpox had already killed so many Aztecs. An image shows a map of North and South America. TIM: In any case, once the native people had been conquered, their lands became colonies. The image of the map fills in with dark red areas that became colonies, including parts of central and southern United States, Mexico, and the northern, western, and southern portions of South America. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Right. That’s why most people in Latin America speak Spanish or Portuguese today and belong to the Catholic faith. An image shows a conquistador with a sword watching enslaved native people working. TIM: Natives were forced to work in mines, in rich Europeans’ homes, and on big plantations called encomiendas. The Spanish empire became the largest and most powerful in the world, but it soon started unraveling. An image shows a crest with a two-headed bird holding weapons in its talons, representing the Spanish empire. It slowly fades from the screen, representing the decline of Spanish colonial power. TIM: By the end of the nineteenth century, most Latin American countries had won their independence. Tim and Moby look at each other as the sounds of war, weapons booming, and people shouting, fill the forest where they are talking. TIM: Moby, get us back to the present! Moby presses a button on his arm. Tim and Moby disappear from the past and return to the present. TIM: Whew, that was close. Who knows what would have happened if someone from the past had seen us! MOBY: Beep! TIM: Yeah, me too. Let’s go get some empanadas. The camera pulls away to reveal that Tim and Moby are standing on the head of a huge, toppled statue of Moby. They are in a desert, and most of the pieces of the statue are buried. Ivy encircles the pieces that are visible above the sand. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts